I'll Come Back
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: "I'll come back." That was the promise Elena made to her little sister, Isabel the day Shuriki attacked their familia and took over their kingdom. Will she be able to keep that promise? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Elena of Avalor." They belong to Craig Gerber and Silvia Oliver's. I'm just borrowing them.

Enjoy!

A/N: This idea came about thanks to my good friend, Rebecca! As well as while watching "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" this morning.

"I'll Come Back"

Elena glanced up from the scroll she had been reading at the sound of a familiar young voice calling her name.

"Elena! Elena!"

Smiling to herself, the sixteen-year-old put the book down. Standing, she was just in time to catch her little sister in her arms. Spinning her around, they both giggled. Ruffling Isabel's hair, Elena hugged her before setting the nine-year-old down. It was then that she saw how dirty she looked. Knowing their parents were due home soon, the teen suggested, "Isa, why don't you change for dinner? I'll do your hair after you're done."

"Okay!" Isabel readily agreed. She almost always listened to her older sister. Getting to the door of la quarte de familia, Isabel turned back. "I wanna show you the feeder!"

"I'd love to see it. We'll go after dinner, I promise," Elena assured her.

Isabel nodded.

Shaking her head, Elena glanced out of the window. Catching sight of her own clothes, she decided she'd better take her own advice. Entering her bedroom, she changed her outfit too.

It wasn't long before her little sister entered her bedroom.

"I'm ready!" the little girl announced.

Rather than become cross when she saw the state of her sister's hands and face, Elena giggled.

"Almost," she gently cautioned. Reaching out, she took the little girl's hand. Leading her to her bathroom, she helped her wash up. She had just tied Isabel's braid with a blue ribbon when the familiar sound of coach wheels was heard outside.

"Mami and Poppy are home!" Isabel cheered.

"Let's go greet them," Elena grinned. Getting a mischievous look in her brown eyes, she challenged, "Race you to the entry way!"

"You're on!"

Giving her little sister a head start, Elena took off after her. As she ran, her mind filled with thoughts of the dinner ahead. She loved dinners with her familia. She loved helping her abuela and Mama cook. Somehow it made the food taste even more delicious. It also gave Elena a sense of purpose. Getting to the entry way at the same time as Isabel, Elena smiled. Hugging her sister from behind, she lead the way outside so they could meet their parents. As the two girls hit the middle step that lead down to the walkway, Elena glanced up to see storm clouds gathering. A crack of thunder split the otherwise happy sounds of the surrounding area, followed by another. Then the lightening streaked across the sky. As it came again, Elena realized with a pang of horror that it wasn't normal. Instead of yellow, streaks of red raced across the sky.

"Elena, what's going on! I hate storms!" Isabel wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist, burying her face in her stomach.

"Yo savo, Isa, esta bien. I have you," Elena lifted her little sister into her arms. Hugging her, she took a step forward. Taking another, a determined look crossed her face. More red lightening streaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the ground. Keeping her balance as best she could, Elena glanced around in an attempt to gather her bearings. Her parents were just pulling up to the palace at that moment. Feeling something inside nudge her heart, Elena felt the sudden need to keep Isabel safe. Turning around, she made her way back to the palace. Dashing inside, she ran until she found their grandparents.

Luisa looked up from cooking at the sound of someone banging through the door. She was about to admonish Elena for forgetting the rule again when she saw the panic in her eldest granddaughter's eyes.

"Elena, nietta, what's wrong?"

"I need you to take Isa. I need to take care of something. I'll be back," with that, she gently, but quickly passed her beloved little sister over to their grandmother.

"Elena, no! Pore favor, no vas!" Isabel cried. She reached out and managed to grab onto Elena's arm.

"Isa, I have to. Mama and Papa might need my help. I love you," leaning forward, she kissed her little sister's forehead. Even though time wasn't on their side, Elena hugged Isabel close. Running a hand through her hair, she whispered soothing words to her in Spanish. With one more kiss to her head, the sixteen-year-old left her in their grandmother's capable hands. She tried her best to ignore Isa's tearful calls for her as she retraced her steps. Gaining the outside once again, Elena was just in time to see a woman with light tan skin, green eyes and brown hair take out a tamborita. Elena had seen Alakazar use one, so she knew what it was. The woman was wearing a flowing red dress with a black jacket. Taking a deep breath, Elena forced herself to stay calm.

"I'm afraid you're reign is over," the woman declared in almost a casual way. Her voice grew threatening after Elena's father, King Raoul, told her like it was.

"That's where you're wrong," the woman sneered. "I never lose."

In horror, Elena watched as the woman pointed her tamborita straight at her father's heart.

"No! PAPA!" Elena heard herself cry out as though she were watching someone else in her place. Not stopping to think, she ran forward. Getting in front of him, she glared at the stranger. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you heard my father. He's willing to talk with you. But if you won't agree to settle things civilly, then you need to leave!"

The woman merely laughed.

"And who may you be, girl?"

Elena stood up straight, head held high.

"I'm Elena Kastio Flores, daughter of Queen Lucia and King Raoul and air to the throne. Now, I'll give you one more chance, either explain why you came or leave now!"

"Mija, go inside," Lucia put a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elena declared.

"Such fire you have, Princesa Elena. Unfortunately, there's nothing to talk about. Since your parents aren't willing to cooperate, I'll have to take what I want," with that, she raised her tamborita once again.

Elena rushed forward, all intentions of knocking the wand out of the woman's hands.

"Elena!" she heard her mother cry in alarm.

Elena was within inches of her goal when she felt herself being thrown backwards. Hitting the ground, she ignored the pain and stood once again. Unfortunately, she was too late this time.

"Faticima!" the woman shouted.

"Mama! Papa! NO!" the scream rang in Elena's ears long after she had gone silent. Feeling tears well, she blinked them back. She would have time to grieve later. Now was the time for action. She had to do something. Standing, Elena ignored the stabbing pain shooting down her left side. Facing the stranger who had just made her and Isa orphans, she glared at her, icy fire in her eyes.

"You…you killed them. You killed my parents!"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for a greater purpose," the woman shrugged. "Before I forget, I never told you my name after you were so kind to introduce yourself."

"I don't care," Elena practically spat.

"I'm Shuriki," the woman revealed as though Elena hadn't spoken. "Or should I say, Queen Shuriki."

"You'll never rule Avalor!" Elena declared.

"We'll see about that, princesa Elena," pointing her tamborita, Shuriki yelled the same spell she had used mere minutes ago to do away with the rightful rulers of the kingdom.

Elena waited for something to happen. She waited to fall or the wind being knocked out of her. Neither one happened. Instead, she felt something surround her. It felt like a warm light. The kind she felt during early summer mornings. She suddenly heard Shuriki yelling, "NO!" Confused, Elena glanced around. Gasping when she realized what was going on, she tried to fight it. Unfortunately, it was no use. As the warmth grew bigger, Elena felt herself getting smaller as well as the sensation of being pulled backwards.

"I'm so sorry, Isa," she whispered as she soon found herself inside a small space surrounded by metal. It was impossible, wasn't it? Apparently it wasn't because here she was inside of her amulet.

"I'll come back, Isa. I promise," Elena vowed in thought. With that, she tried to calm down. She would just have to wait for someone to get her out. Little did she know how long it would take…

THE END


End file.
